


Go Fuck Yourself, Bill Denbrough

by Trashmouth_Gal



Category: IT 1990, IT 2017, it 2019 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, The House on 28 Neibolt Street (IT), basically Richie and Bill's fight, but everyone is in relationships, no NSFW just mention of it, no rape just mention of it, so it's a worse fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouth_Gal/pseuds/Trashmouth_Gal
Summary: So, this story is basically Richie and Bill's fight scene, but Pennywise isn't a thing.Eddie did break his arm, but not by Pennywise, and it was basically Bill's fault and then they fight... if that wasn't kinda obvious lolAlso, they are aged up a bit so they are all around 16-17 soooo don't @ me
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mentioned Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Go Fuck Yourself, Bill Denbrough

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get this out last night like I meant to but here it is now! 
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll get to it out but I'm writing a Hamilton one shot later if any of you are interested! :)

Richie watched as Eddie's mother's car pulled away from Bill's house from the yard. They had all been at the quarry, having a good day just hanging out. That was until Bill fucking pushed Eddie of the jumping hill.

Eddie hadn't expected it and when he reached the water, he hit his arm right onto a rock. Luckily, Richie had jumped in after him, seeing what had happened, and brought Eddie back up above water.

When they both got back up onto the hill, they all quickly got dressed, Richie helping Eddie into his shorts and shirt, and headed to Bill's. Bill's mom called Eddie's mother while his dad came to look at Eddie's arm. He had definitely broken it, anyone with eyes could see that. It was bent at an unordinary way. He had scraped it up pretty bad, too. At least the bone wasn't sticking out of the his skin, Richie knew that neither he nor Eddie could handle that.

Bill's dad had re-set the bone as best as he could to hopefully relieve some of the pain. This just caused Eddie to scream and freak out a little bit more than he had been. When Eddie's mother finally arrived, she was nowhere close to happy with any of them. She especially wasn't happy with Richie. And for what? Helping? Carrying Eddie back to Bill's house? No, none of that, but for being a "faggot". What did that have to do with BILL braking Eddie's arm? God, Richie couldn't wait to run away with Eddie when they graduate.

When Eddie's mom finally drover her fat ass off with Eddie, he and the rest of the Losers stood outside of Bill's house. His parents had gone inside muttering to themselves. Richie didn't want to be there. He didn't want to ever look at Bill again. 

_"_Fuck," Richie muttered to himself. He couldn't function properly. "Fuck!" He said again, putting his hands behind his head, walking forward into the road a bit. He tried to take deep breaths but he just seemed to panic even more every time he did.

"Richie, breath." Richie turned his head to see Stan, he put his hand onto Richie's back, rubbing soothing circles into his shoulders. Richie paused, and nodded after a minute.

"I-I'm so-so s-s-sorry, R-rich-ch-ie," Bill stuttered out, walking towards Richie. Richie turned all the way around, and walked right up to Bill's face. Richie thought about yelling, screaming, even spitting in his eyes. He would deserve it. But instead, he just shook his head and backed away a few feet.

"You don't get to just do that."

"W-what? a-apologize?"

"No, you dumb-ass! You don't get to almost KILL my BOYFRIEND then just say "sorry" like it's nothing!"

"It was an-n acid-de-ent Ric-chie! An accide-ent!" 

"Yeah, shoving Eddie off the hill onto a rock was an accident. Lets just go with that." Bill stepped towards Richie a bit. Stan stepped forward and grabbed Bill's arm.

"Don't start a fight, Bill. What is done is done. It can't be taken back by punching each other." Bill looked down a bit at Stan. Stan looked utterly terrified. Bill loosened up a bit and nodded. He looked back up at Richie then to the ground. Beverly sighed.

"I don't understand why you're so mad about him yelling, Bill. He has every right to be mad. You could've killed Eddie." Bill turned around sharply, hitting Stan in the face and knocking him over in the process. Richie ran over to Stan to help him up as Bill walked right up to Beverly and pushing her back a bit.

"A-as if y-yo-you haven't done an-anything wrong before. H-huh?" Beverly didn't know what to say. She was frozen with shock. She had thought that Bill had grown out of this big headed person when they dated. Beverly had ended up breaking it off with Bill only a few months ago because she couldn't take his temper. Her and Ben had started dating a couple of weeks ago, along with Bill and Stan. She had worried about Stan in the beginning because of Bill's short wired temper, but it had seemed like Stan was making him a better person. She thought now that she had judged that to early on, she saw now he was still the hot-headed boy he had always been with her.

"Tha-at's what I thought, s-slut." Ben couldn't take it anymore. He ran over to Bill and tackled him. He spit in Bill's face, pinning his arms above his head. "Talk to my girlfriend like that again and I'll slit your god-damn throat. You hear me? HUH!?" Bill tried to escape Ben's grip but Ben was way to strong for Bill to fight with. 

"You've always been an abuser. That's what happened to Georgie, isn't it? Huh, you beat him to death? It wasn't a fall down the basement, was it? You're a psycho!" Ben continued. Everyone watched in horror, for this wasn't at all the kindhearted Ben they knew. Stan finally moved from Richie to get Ben off of Bill. 

"S-stop," Stan said. "Stop! This isn't who you are... please just stop." Stan broke down at this point. He fell to his knees next to Ben and Bill, crying. Ben starred at Stan for a few moments, then looked back down at Bill. 

"Yeah, I guess not." Ben got up off of Bill. "But I don't take back anything I've said."

"All you want is to get your rocks off with anyone who will let you close to them. You did it with Bev and now to Stan. He deserves so much more than you." Richie finished for Ben. Bill got up and punched Richie right in the nose, knocking him back a bit. Mike grabbed Bill's shoulder and threw him back down onto the ground. He then helped Stan up. Stan immediately wrapped his arms around Mike. 

"Hit me all you want Bill, it just shows us more of what kind of person you really are," Richie said. Ben and Beverly grabbed each others hands and started off down the road. Mike and Stan weren't far behind, with Mike's arm around Stan's waist and Stan's around Mike's shoulder.

"Go fuck yourself, Bill Denbrough," Richie finished, then started towards the others.


End file.
